1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deployment mechanisms and systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to spring loaded deployment mechanisms and systems used for space and other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation in space, underwater and other hostile environments requires precise and reliable operation of numerous mechanisms to secure, deploy, move, and release various components. Space vehicles, in particular, frequently contain mechanisms that must move by some combination of sliding, rolling, or rotating and the successful operation thereof is usually mission-critical. For example, solar arrays are often stowed for launch, but once in space, are deployed to maximize exposure to the sun. Antennas are often deployed to maintain adequate signal strength. Remote-sensing optical payloads are often deployed to track a scene of interest or examine new targets as the space vehicle orbits. Internal lenses and mirrors of optical sensors are often mounted on adjustable mechanisms to maintain or adjust focus or to reject undesirable signals. Space vehicles must maintain attitude either by spinning or by the use of flywheels or gyroscopes. All of these devices, and many others, depend upon the successful and long-term operation of moving mechanical assemblies.
Many types of deployment mechanisms are known and used for various applications. For certain applications, spring-loaded deployment mechanisms are ideally suited. Helical (coil) springs are typically used for spring-loaded spacecraft deployment. However, for some applications, there is a need to reduce the weight associated with the deployment mechanism. In addition, the lateral stiffness of conventional helical springs is deficient for some applications.
Hence, a need remains in the art for a low-cost, lightweight spring for providing a desired force in deployment at a given weight specification with enhanced lateral stability.